Caught!
by jessiechaos
Summary: A quick make-out session turns into more when what they bargained for. Part Six in the Progression of Love Series, Joel/David


Joel and David were walking out to Joel's car, it was the end of the day, and Joel wanted nothing more than to go home. Fearless said he would be down in a little bit, and David made the suggestion that they would be able to spend a little time together before Fearless showed up. Joel just smiled, telling Fearless to meet them when he was done, and to take his time. Since Joel had been staying at David's more and more, they decide they would travel up to work together, which was just fine with David. The more time he spent with Joel, the better.

Joel slid within the driver side seat and David within the passenger side, David was on Joel in a second, and Joel was not complaining. Joel felt himself getting pushed up against the driver's side door as David frantically kissed him.

"God, Joel, I missed you."

"It's only been eight hours, David," Joel said between kisses.

"Too long, too damn long."

"Do I need to start coming to visit you at work again?" Joel said with a wicked little smile.

"And then Fisher would have to wonder why I never get any work done," David said with a bright smile. David moved in again to kiss Joel and Joel let out a light wince so David backed off at that.

"Joel?" David asked.

"It's nothing, just the damn door handle in my back," Joel said with a smile before he pounced on David, kissing the man silly, and David just chuckled at that. David sat back down on the passenger side and maneuvered them tell Joel was straddling his lap. Joel smiled at him as David chuckled.

"You love me like this don't you?" Joel said with a smile, looking into David's sparkling blues.

"And who wouldn't want you like this," David said, pulling Joel closer to his chest as their lips locked again. David felt Joel's tongue on his lips so David parted them, allowing that sweet tongue access. They knew that Fearless was going to show up any second but they didn't care, for Fearless had found them in worse situations. David felt the fingers on his tie, pulling it loose from his neck.

"I think it's time for McNorris to start relaxing for the night," Joel said with a wicked little smile. David smiled before pushing his hips into Joel's and Joel could feel how hard he was.

"There is nothing relaxed about me at the moment," David said as he when to nip on Joel's neck. "Oh God, I so want to fuck you right now," David purred out.

"Patience, after we drop Bobby off, you can spend all night with me." David just groaned at that.

"Can't wait," David said with a smile. Joel gave him a devilish look before pulling David's dress shirt from his dress pants.

"Who says we can't have a little fun while we wait?" Joel said, as he started to unbutton David's shirt. Joel rubbed his hands all over David's chest smiling before David pulled him close, nipping on Joel's neck. Joel's hands went to pinch David's nipples, just the way he loved it and he felt a moan against his neck that made him harder. Yes, he really needed to get David home soon before he jumped him in his car. Their heard a knock on the window and Joel smiled, that he could get David home. They both turned and looked at the window to find a very surprised Ray Hechler.

"Oh you got to be fucking me." Joel heard David mutter.

"Fuck." Joel said, as he saw a wide-eyed Hechler walk away from his car. Joel's hand when to the door handle, opening the door, getting out and chasing after him.

"Ray, wait up!" Joel called. Hechler turned at that, giving Joel a disapproving look.

"What the fuck are you doing, Joel? Are you two…? No, I don't want to know. My God, Joel, you can do a lot better than McNorris."

"What I do with my love life is none of your damn business, Ray," Joel bit out. Hechler gave Joel a glare before something over his shoulder caught his attention. Joel knew it was David by the pure hatred in Hechler's eyes.

"It makes since now," Hechler laughed. "You weren't happy with fucking up your own marriage, you had to fuck with Joel's as well," Hechler bit out at David.

"That's low, Ray, even for you," Joel seethed out.

"So you're telling me all those lunches didn't mean anything and then suddenly your wife wanted a divorce?" Hechler said, eyebrow raised.

"No, Hechler, me and Joel where just friends. You know, some people are friends before they are lovers," David said calmer then he expected himself to be for Hechler was making his blood boil.

"How would you know, McNorris? All you know how to do is fuck people over," Hechler said and before either of them could stop him, David's fist when flying and hit Hechler square in the nose.

"Son of a bitch!" Hechler yelled.

"David!" Joel yelled.

"What the hell is going on out here?" All three heard Fearless say, as he walked out into the garage.

"McNorris just broke my nose!" Hechler said, glaring at David.

"You deserve a broken nose for what you said, and I should have given you one, but I didn't hit you that hard," David said. "What's the matter, Ray? Not getting enough at home, so you had to get your rocks off by watching us?"

"What the hell are you babbling about McNorris?" Hechler said, still holding his bleeding nose.

"I'm sure it was quite obvious what we were doing in that car, that you so rudely interrupted us from and even if you couldn't see me, you knew whose car that was. Does Ray have a little crush on my Joel?" David said with a smirk.

"I always thought you were a ladies' man, Joel, who would have thought that you would get all the boys too," Fearless said with a smile. He received a glare from Joel at that. And Hechler was glaring at David.

"Despite what fantasy world McNorris is living in, he just struck an officer. So McNorris, I'm placing you under arrest," Hechler said, moving to grab his cuffs.

"What the hell Ray?" Fearless said.

"Don't even think about it you son of a bitch, you deserved getting more then hit, so just take those cuffs and shove them," Joel said.

"Ray, I think you need to cool off your head. Go home, get some rest," Fearless said, turning now to Joel. "I think we all do. So let's go," Fearless said motioning for Joel and David to head to the car. Joel looked at Ray, glaring daggers before turning and heading back to the car. They all got in, Joel driving, David next to Joel and Fearless in the back.

"Ok so he caught you two making out, I'm assuming?" Fearless asked after Joel pulled from the parking Garage.

"Yeah, he just walked up, and knocked on the window. We thought it was you," David answered for Joel.

"Well that was better than how I found out. You think he's going to talk about it?" Fearless said.

"I think he's going to tell the whole fucking station that he got beat up by David McNorris, when he was with his new boy toy," Joel said before hitting the steering wheel with his hands. "That bastard is going to make us sound like a joke. I don't give a fuck about what people think of me, but his going to make them think the worse possible things about you David," Joel growled.

"Let him, who gives a shit what Ray thinks, and most people know he's full of shit. Let the world know. I'm not ashamed to be with you Joel," David said with a smile.

"Aww aren't you two lovebirds sweet." They both heard Fearless say from the back seat. Joel looked down, at the cup holder, and picked a mostly empty bottle of water, and threw it at Fearless.

"Quiet you," Joel said as he heard David let out a laugh. They soon got to the motel and dropped Fearless off. As soon as they were on the road again, Joel felt David's hand rest on his leg. Joel took his eyes off the road for just a second to flash David a smile. When Joel felt the hand traveling slowly up his leg, Joel's smile widen as he bit his lip.

They stopped at a stoplight, and Joel heard David unbuckle his seatbelt, moving closer to Joel, pulling Joel into a kiss. They kissed for a moment till Joel heard David muttered green light and Joel pouted, before turning back to the road to drive.

As they kept driving, David hand when higher, before resting between Joel's legs, rubbing against Joel's hard cock. Joel purred out.

"Mmm David. If you keep doing that, I'm not sure I'm going to make it home," Joel said with a smile.

"Then drive faster, or I'm just going to have to take you right now." Joel let out a chuckle.

"David. I'm driving," Joel said. A wide smile flashed on David's lips as his hands when to the buckle of Joel's pants.

"Like that is going to stop me." Joel's eyes when a little wide when he felt David's hand slip within his pants, grasping a hold of his erection.

"David!" Joel gasped. "This is dangerous. I'm driving. Do you want to get us killed?"

"What a way to go," David purred. And then at the next stoplight David moved in, nibbling on Joel's ear, stroking his erection. Joel let out a loud moan. When Joel saw the light turn green, He grabbed David's hand, pulling it out of his pants, giving David a firm look before he started to drive.

"Not while I'm driving," Joel said and David pouted, before a smile spread across his lips. Joel hears the jingle of David's belt and he groaned.

"David, you're going to get us killed," Joel moaned out, before taking a look over at David, seeing David's cock in his hand, stroking it lightly.

"But you make me so horny, Joel, I can't help it," David said as he moaned lightly, stroking himself. Joel sped the car up, trying to get home faster. After ten agonizing minutes, Joel pulled into David's driveway. As soon as Joel stopped the car, David was on him.

"David, you can at least make it into the damn house," Joel said, as he buckled his pants before making it to David's door. David was right behind him. Once they were inside, Joel pounced on David.

"David McNorris, you are just too wicked," Joel said between kisses and they franticly made their way to the bedroom, stripping their clothes as they went. By the times David pushed Joel to the bed, they where both naked, and rock hard. David just moved to attack Joel's neck.

"Damn, David, you are just so evil, but God I just love that about you," Joel said with a smile. David stopped his action for just a second before he bit down on Joel's neck. "David, fuck!" Joel moaned out and David just smiled. David's hand slipped within the drawer beside the bed, pulling out the tube within.

"You ready, Joel, for me to take you. God, baby, I want you so bad," David said.

"Yes, David, I want you too," Joel purred, and David put some of the lube on his finger before thrusting them into Joel. David couldn't prepare him fast enough. He wanted him and he wanted him now. David took the tube, putting more of the gel on his fingers before rubbing it over his hard erection. He smiled down at Joel, before pulled Joel to the edge of the bed, to where his ass hung at the edge. Joel looked at David surprised but after David thrusts in, hard and fast, Joel couldn't do much more then moan out as he wrapped his legs around David's hips.

David pushed in hard again and Joel nearly screamed as his hand when to his erection, stroking himself, hard and fast as David did the same to him. David watch as Joel moaned out and it just brought him closer to the edge.

"Oh fuck, Joel, I'm so close. Come for me, baby," David panted out, and at that, He felt Joel tighten around him as he moaned out his name. David came hard soon after that. When he felt Joel's legs slip off his hips, David collapsed beside Joel, panting hard.

"Damn, David. That was ... wow," Joel said, with a grin on his face as they both came down from their highs. David sat there for a moment, lost in thought. He moved closer to Joel, kissing lightly at his tattoo. Joel let out a chuckle.

"What is it David? I know that look, you have something on your mind," Joel said with a curious look.

"Before we… you said that… you loved…," David said softly kissing the tattoo again.

"And you are wondering if I meant anything by it, or if it was just a heat of the moment type of thing," Joel finished. David nodded. Joel's hand went to David's chin forcing him to look at Joel.

"David McNorris, I love you. And there is no other place I rather be, then in your arms tonight," Joel watched as those blue eyes just brighten before David moved in, giving Joel a deep and passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Joel. I think I've have for a while," David said softly, pulling Joel protectively into his arms, not wanting to ever let go of him. Joel made a move to leave the bed and David just held on tighter.

"David, I need to go shower," Joel said, moving again, but David held on.

"I'm never letting you go, ever," David said softly, before pulling Joel into another passionate kiss.


End file.
